


Sweetling

by mssdare



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 (my entries) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Armpit Kink, Bathing, M/M, Rimming, Scenting, Summer Pornathon 2015, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, VERY UNDERAGE, young Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds a druid boy by the road. He takes him back to the castle to clean him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for week 4 of Summer Pornathon 2015, challenge: "FORBIDDEN". This is a slightly extended version I cut later to reach Pornathon limit.
> 
> [Merlin’s age is editted in this version but he is still underage - please read the end notes if you are worried about the content]
> 
> Thank you Sillygoose - MY BEST BETA!

The boy was dirty and skinny—practically skin and bones in a bundle of rags lying beside the road. It wasn’t uncommon, even in Camelot, to encounter a beggar or a sick person asking for a coin or a piece of bread, but there was something about that small shivering figure that made Arthur hold his hand up in an order for his knights to stop. He reined in his horse and then slid down to examine the boy more closely.

He was a pathetic specimen, with his black hair tangled and cheekbones and ears so prominent he resembled a dryad more than a human being. But his eyes were a vivid dark blue, and his face was oddly beautiful despite his state, especially when the boy looked up and his eyes caught the light of the sun, gleaming gold for a split second.

“Are you hurt? Do you need help?” Arthur asked, but when no reply came he scooped up the boy, who weighted literally nothing, and mounted his horse, holding the boy in his arms.

“My Lord?” Arthur’s first knight, Leon, sounded confused. “Maybe you should let us take him to the nearest village?” But Arthur had already set heel to his horse and was trotting down the road.

“I’ll take care of you, sweetling,” Arthur whispered in the boy’s ear, holding him tight. “I won’t let anyone harm you.”

Back at the castle Arthur forbade anyone to touch the boy, who visibly trembled whenever a knight approached with an offer to help. Instead, Arthur took the boy to his chamber, laid him on his bed, and ordered his servant George to prepare a hot bath.

“What’s your name, little elf,” he asked the boy, who was lying curled up on his side now, with his eyes closed.

“Merlin,” he said. His lips were very plump and rosy, Arthur noticed.

“You’re safe now, Merlin.” Arthur stroked Merlin’s dirty hair, pushing it out of the boy’s eyes.

When the bath was ready he scooped the boy up again, placed him next to the wooden bathtub, and undressed him, one piece of ragged cloth at a time. Merlin’s slim body was pale, as if he’d never been out in the sun. He couldn’t be more than fifteen winters, maybe sixteen. It was hard to tell with peasant boys, malnourished and underdeveloped as they were.

But even dirty and shivering he was beautiful. Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off him. He couldn’t stop stroking the boy’s arms and back, convincing himself it was only for Merlin’s sake—to give him comfort, to calm him.

He eased Merlin into the hot water and bathed him, passing the washcloth down his arms and thighs and between Merlin’s legs, where his cock lay pale and limp, still boyishly small.

“I’ll help you get clean again,” Arthur promised, dragging the washcloth between Merlin’s ass cheeks. But somehow Arthur didn’t feel done, even when the bathwater ran muddy and the cloth came away clean, so Arthur helped the boy get out of the water, dried him using a fresh cloth, and then placed him back on the bed to feed him some grapes and water. He knew it was prudent to start with something light with the malnourished ones. Merlin ate greedily, the juice from the grapes flowing down his chin when Arthur fed him one purple fruit after another. It was so hard for Arthur to resist the urge to lick the grape juice out of Merlin’s lips.

“You are beautiful, little one.” Arthur climbed on the bed next to the boy, took his hand palm up, and placed a warm kiss there. “So sweet, so pure.” He kissed the inside of Merlin’s arm, then lifted it and licked Merlin’s armpit, revelling in the scent there. The boy smelled like Arthur’s bath oil, but underneath there was Merlin’s skin, warm and boyish, like honey mead. And Arthur couldn’t get enough of the smell. He buried his whole face underneath Merlin’s arm, wanting to rub the smell on him, to bathe in it, to be immersed in it. The boy whimpered when Arthur’s teeth scraped his skin.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s jutting hips, rolled him over, and pressed him down into the sheets. He wanted to consume this boy. He stroked Merlin’s back, enjoying the sight of his large, tanned hands on Merlin’s milky skin. He traced the protruding bones of Merlin’s spine with his tongue, then spread Merlin’s ass cheeks and inhaled there, where he smelled the most delicious. He licked once, then again, shivering and lightheaded from the boy’s quiet moans and whimpers, wanting more and more. He pushed his tongue inside of Merlin’s small hole, wetting it with warm, slick spit, kissing it and then tonguing at it again. Merlin shivered and writhed underneath, his skin getting warmer, his hips moving to the rhythm of Arthur’s licks. He was now humping the sheets, and Arthur couldn’t take this view any longer.

Oh, how he longed to align his hard, aching cock with this little sweet hole and push and push, until he’d be buried there so deep, deep enough for his balls to slap the boy’s arse on each thrust. But no, this would be wrong, so Arthur pushed his tongue yet again inside Merlin’s hole and sneaked his hand inside his own breeches to tug on his cock.

The boy was almost delirious with pleasure now, sweet little sobs escaping his mouth, and then his whole body tensed and he was coming underneath Arthur’s mouth, the scent of his arousal intoxicating, making Arthur stroke his cock frantically and paint his breeches with seed.

Arthur eased Merlin on his back and took in the sight of the boy’s flushed body. Merlin’s come was smeared all over his belly, and Arthur bent down to lick it off, laving at the warm skin, swallowing hungrily.

He lay next to Merlin, hugging him tight and watching the boy’s face—relaxed now and ethereal, so beautiful.

“See, little one? You’re good now. You’re clean and good. You’re safe.” Arthur kept stroking Merlin’s hair. He was young, small and innocent, and Arthur felt a pang of embarrassment at what he’d just done, at what he wanted to do still. But the boy was so gorgeous, so good to him.

It was getting dark in the chamber and Arthur wanted to keep looking at the boy, so he made a move to light the candles, but Merlin curled his slender fingers around his wrist, grip surprisingly firm. His eyes lit gold and as he whispered the spell, and the candles in the chamber sparked to life.

“You’re a sorcerer, then,” Arthur said. “Do you know that magic is forbidden in Camelot?”

The boy nodded and Arthur hugged him even closer. He’d keep this one safe. His own little warlock.

“Have you bewitched me?” he asked, kissing the tip of Merlin’s nose and then moving back to take in the sight of Merlin.

Merlin was watching him closely, his wide blue eyes innocent in the candlelight. “Would you feel better if I said I have?”

Arthur mulled this over for a while. “Yes,” he finally said. “Yes, I would.”

Merlin smiled brightly. “Then I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I edited Merlin’s age to older now (he was even younger in the Pornathon version), but he is still around 16 here and Arthur’s actions are very ambiguous and while he is gentle he could be seen as a child abuser so please proceed with caution. 
> 
> There’s a hint of Merlin using a spell to bewitch Arthur so the situation isn’t as straightforward though.


End file.
